YandereXP
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: A series with different Sketches involving Ayano and her friends. Sketches parody of DashieXP videos. Let me know if any of you got any ideas! I will gladly try my best at them. Rate T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 1: Where's My Money!?**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano was looking in her freezer for a little snack. She looks and looks until she finds Klondike bars. "Gosh I love these!" Ayano closes the freezer door and a note appears, saying: Turn Around. Ayano turns around and sees Yuno at the counter, staring at her with her glowing pink eyes. Why would Yuno enter Yandere Mode at this time?

"You got my money?" Yuno asked and places her Handgun on the counter. Ayano keeps quiet and looks at her Klondike bars box.

"What would you do for a Klondike bar? No? I mean these are-" Ayano drops the box and runs into the bathroom. She is sitting down peeing when all of a sudden, Yuno pulls the shower curtain.

"You got my money?" She asked with the same expression on her face. Ayano freaked out at Yuno's sudden appearance. She calms down and lights a candle and gets a roll of toliet paper and gives it to Yuno.

"Hold that for real quick." Ayano pulls her panties up and darts out the bathroom while Yuno follows her out the house. Ayano shuts the door in her face and gets her car keys from her mailbox and enters her car.

"Let's do this." She said to herself.

"Hey! Where's my money!?" Yuno sits up from the back seat.

"AH! Oh! Huh?" Ayano asked.

"You Know!" Yuno snapped at Ayano.

"Uh damn, Um, Alright first of all, I don't know how you got up in my car, that's number 1. Number 2: How you doing? Uhhh number 3: Um alright so um, Kotonoha and Shion alright, so if you take 2+2 right? And divide that shit, you're gonna get-"Ayano leaves the car and runs back to her house. Yuno sighs. Upon entering back in the house and heading to her living room, a chair turns around and it was Yuno sitting in it.

"Where's my money?" Yuno asked, still in Yandere Mode.

"I don't have it." Ayano said. Yuno claps her hands and Info-chan appears.

"Oh snap what's good my girl? What's popping though?" Ayano asked happy to see her friend.

"Where's her money though?" Info asked.

"Yo we suppose to be close yo! We just finished our Yandere rap you know? Kill that bitch, kill that bitch." Ayano said, singing 'Kill that bitch'. "Come on girl. What!?"

"Hold up. As of matter of fact. That video doing pretty well on Akademi High School's Facebook page." Info said fixing her glasses. "Where's my cut?"

"Huh?" Ayano asked as she walked around in circles. She gets gum out and walks up to Info-chan. "You want a piece, they're the good kind. I mean they're sugar free so...they taste great so like uh, 7 out of 10 dentist-no? You don't? Ok um alright so now...um ok...I got your money, but what happened was. Shion had lend me her knife. I fucked it up, bented it a little bit so I had to buy a new-"

"Pause." Info put her hand up to stop Ayano's talking. Ayano pulls out a TV remote and presses start.

"Start. Okay so I had to buy her a knew knife..." As Ayano started blabbing on her reasons why she couldn't pay Info and Yuno, Info was cracking her knuckles and popping her neck. "You look a little upset, so I think you need to think it over with Twix, that's just my opinion but a lot of people don't know-" Info punches Ayano and she falls to the floor. Yuno and Info walk to her and tower over her. Yuno pointed her gun at Ayano who stayed on the floor.

"That was fucked up Info-Chan-Yuno I like your gun. Okay listen to me, I don't have your money, but I've got something better then your money! Check this my girl! I know you're gonna love these." Ayano pulls out a Yuki plush doll. "BAM! WOW! Woo! Come on Yuno I know how much you love Yuki. No? That's cool I may keep this later. This is the only one I could find, you sure? Ok cool." Ayano throws the Yuki plush doll to the side."Now let me sweeten up the deal with you. You're gonna be like 'what money?' after this, check this out right? BAM!" Ayano pulled out another plush doll of Yuki, but this time he was holding a tiny Yuno plush in his hand. "Come on my girl! I know you love this right here. I know you're obsessed with Yuki-AH!" Yuno shoots Ayano in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 2: Stuck!**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano was sitting in her kitchen table carving a picture of Senpai with her knife on the table. Her doorbell rings. "Come in." Ayano said in a confused tone and it's Yuno who comes in.

"Hey what's good girl!?" She does a handshake with Ayano.

"You got to see this, okay so I drew this picture of Senpai-hold up. I ain't got no doorbell!" Ayano and Yuno stare at the ceiling in Yandere Mode for 3 seconds. Yuno toungue hangs out as Ayano turns back to normal while Yuno was stuck in Yandere Mode.

"Alright Yuno that was a good one. Wait? Yuno you can stop now." Ayano said and shook her. Yuno moved her eyes as she couldn't move nor cancel her Yandere Mode. "Are you really stuck like that!? Yuno are you serious!? No freakin' way! No freakin' way!" Ayano pulls out a card that read 'No Freakin' Way!' "I almost forgot to send this birthday card to Kotonoha, you know it's her birthday tomorrow so yea." Ayano puts the card in an envelope and uses Yuno's tongue to make the envelope close. "Don't worry I'll be back, let me just straighten this out real quick! I got you though! Just stay right there!" Ayano went upstairs. After finishing the car Ayano pulls Yuno into the kitchen.

"Yo girl, I'm a getcha out of this, I promise Yuno. I don't even know how this shit happened. But first before we do that, I need you to do me a favor real quick." Ayano pulls out a bowl of soup she made. "I've been working on this recipe all night. It's my own shit. Okay I'm lying I googled this shit, but tell me is it popping though?" Ayano puts the spoon to Yuno's tongue and dabs it a bit. "BAM! Is the shit popping?" Yuno shakes her hand in a sideways motion indicating that the soup is 'eh'.

"FUCK! AH! ARHH! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE USED MORE TOMATOES!" Ayano screamed in anger and takes Yuno to the living room. "Yuno! This shit has been bothering me all day long Yuno! Look at this shit!" Ayano tries to lick her elbow but fails. "Darn! I CAN'T LICK MY OWN SHIT!" Ayano pulls a TV remote and presses pause. "Pause." Ayano then puts it back in her skirt pocket. "But I know you can." Ayano pulls Yuno's arm to try to get her to lick her own elbow and fails. "FUCK!" Ayano brings Yuno back to the kitchen table.

"Yuno...I know you've been going through a lot with the whole Yandere thing and everything but...there's been something that's been bothering me for years...and I need answers and I know you can help me with this." Ayano reaches under the table to reach for a tootsie lollipop. "Here we go...how many fucking licks does it take to get to the center of one of these joints?...let's find out." Ayano puts the lollipop to Yuno's tongue and strokes it. "1...2" The door then opens and Ayano hides the lollipop and acts normal as Shion comes in.

"Hey what's up girls?" She asked and sat down with them. "Yo Yuno, I have two tickets to a Yandere convention, you want to come?" Silence. Yuno just stared at her and moved her eyes. "Oh it's like that!? Fuck you then you stupid little bitch!" Shion gets up and walks out the door and slams it closed.

"I'll go Shion." Ayano said and got her lollipop out and continues counting on Yuno's tongue. "3...4."

* * *

 ***Time skip: 30 minutes later, in the living room***

Ayano is eating cheese chips on the couch while watching Mirai Nikki on TV. Yuno is also sitting with her. Ayano looks at her fingers and they are covered in cheese. She looks at Yuno and moves her cheesy fingers to her mouth. Yuno followed her movement with her eyes.

"Wait stop!" She said and was back to normal.

"Yuno? Your Yandere Mode?"

"Look girl, I was just joking the whole." Yuno said and turns off the TV.

"You were joking The whole time!?" Ayano yelled out in shock.

"Yea girl, I'm sorry." Yuno apologized as Ayano entered Yandere Mode for a couple of seconds. "Ayano?" Ayano then was stuck for real in Yandere Mode.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 3: Killer Plushy Doll!**

 ***At Yuno's House** *** Time: 12:45 PM.**

* * *

Ayano was invited to Yuno's house so she could show her something she just bought over the weekend.

"So what's popping Yuno Gasai?" Ayano asked her best friend.

"This is popping." Yuno said and claps three times.

"What?" Ayano asked looking around Yuno's house.

"Give it a sec." Yuno said and sits down on the couch with Ayano. Just then a plush doll of Yuno comes walking up to them.

"Hello friends." She said in a happy voice.

"I GOT A TALKING PLUSH DOLL OF ME!" Yuno exclaimed happily.

"Yo! That is fucking fire! Damn!" Ayano said in shock that Yuno had this thing.

"You wanna see something cooler? You thirsty?"

"Hell yeah." Yuno claps and the Plush doll of her walks to the kitchen and gets coke.

"She's gonna get me a drink?" Ayano asked looking back at the Plush doll as it entered the kitchen and the door was open.

"Yea." Yuno said crossing her legs.

"Um...how much money was that?"

"10,000 dollars." Ayano shook her head in disbelief.

"How'd you get that kind of money Yuno?"

"Even If I told you, you wouldn't want to know." Yuno shrugged.

"So could I get some of that money though? Like any extra change?"

"No."

"No. Okay then cool." The plush comes back with a coke for Ayano in her hands.

"Here's your coke mam." Said the plush in a sweet voice.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you had dark soda." Ayano said opening her soda.

"Me neither. Oh um I got to make a quick call with Yuki, you just enjoy that soda I'll be back." Yuno said and went into her room to call her BF Yuki.

"Okay...alright...damn I got to get me one of those. Got to Facebook this shit." Ayano took her phone out and took 3 pictures of the plushy. "Hashtag my Plushy." Ayano said and posted it on her page. Ayano looks at the plushy and says, "Wow...you are fire."

"Speaking of fire, I may not be able to smell, but your breath is hot." The plushy said in a demonic girl voice.

"What!? Yuno! This bitch-"

"What?" Yuno asked alarmed by her Yandere friend's outburst. Yuno goes back to sit with her.

"This bitch just said that my breath is hot. How'd she say that?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure she's not programmed to say that." Yuno said and patted her doll's head.

"Look, I ain't bullshitting. You know what, forget that. She got me this coke so. It's all good." Ayano said and takes a sip of her coke.

"Yea-Uh I got to make another call to Yuki, sorry." Yuno said and went back to her room.

"Ok...I'll be sitting here then. Drinking my coke."

"I've should have gotten you a diet coke you fat fuck." Said the plushy doll, again in a demonic voice. Ayano entered Yandere mode as her pupils got smaller and her head starts twitching.

"What the fuck did you just call me-YUNO!" Ayano snapped out of Yandere mode quickly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look Yuno. Enough is enough girl, alright this plushy bitch just called me a fat fuck. Do I look fat to you!? No I am at least 105 pounds."

"Alright listen Ayano, she's not programmed to do that kind of stuff. She is very nice, like me by the way, and I paid a ton of money for her. So that my friends can enjoy her and have fun."

"The only thing she's doing is calling me names Yuno."

"She dosen't do that Ayano. You're disrespecting her. Look at what she can do." Yuno claps twice and the plushy starts to dance.

"Alright, I ain't gonna front, that's cool."

"It's awesome."

"Yea but listen she's calling me names and I think you need to get your money back and resend that shit."

"Stop insulting her intelligence Ayano. You know what? When you're insulting her, you're insulting me-look I need to take another phone call." Yuno leaves the room again.

"I will beat your ass like Shion did Satoko." Said the evil plushy. Ayano picks her up.

"You think this is funny you little shit? I fucking hate you bitch! You know what, go get me a fucking snack you bitch! And it better be a good snack too bitch!" Ayano said and throws the Plushy to the floor and she gets back up and runs into the kitchen. "Motherfucker wanna call me names...fuck that...still cool though I ain't gonna lie."

The Yuno Plushy Doll comes back with a butcher knife. "I WILL KILL YOU." She says to Ayano.

"HELL NO! YUNO! I can't take this anymore!" Ayano started to get mad.

"What? What's wrong Ayano-chan?" Yuno asked not really knowing why Ayano was acting so strange.

"This bitch said she was gonna kill me and got a fucking knife."

"That's not a knife, that's a fiber one bar. Maybe she gets those things mixed up."

"She had a knife a second ago!"

"Maybe she's just trying to tell you that you need more fiber in your diet. It's a 10,000 dollar talking and moving plushy of me."

"Fuck a 10,000 dollar plushy." Ayano then claps her hands twice and the Yuno plushy starts to dance and drops the fiber one bar.

"Don't do that, now she's dancing."

"Fuck the dancing Yuno. This bitch tried to kill me! This is not cool! I do the killing around here! I'm a fucking Yandere for fucks sake!"

"You know what..I've got to take another phone call." Yuno gets up and leaves to her room to speak with Yuki again.

"Fuck this!" Ayano takes the plushy and goes back to her house. Yuno finished her talk with Yuki and finds Ayano missing. Yuno comes across a note saying: Sorry Yuno I took your dope ass plushy though. Peace out Yuno.'

*At Ayano's House*

Ayano goes to her kitchen and talks to the Plushy.

"10,000 dollars huh you bitch? I'm about to show you 10,000 ways to die! I've got something for your pink haired ass. You think you're a hot little Plushy don't yea?" Ayano puts her in the oven. "You're about to be hot bitch in the oven! Have fun burning you stupid shit plushy!"

* * *

 ***10 Minutes Later***

Ayano was on the phone talking to Info-Chan while going to the kitchen to check on the Yuno Plushy Doll. "Shit, you know what I did, I put that bitch in the oven. Ain't nobody telling me to-" A fire roars inside the kitchen as Ayano entered inside. She steps back as a giant Yuno plushy doll was in flames and had a huge knife. "Yo...LET ME CALL YOU BACK!" Ayano runs away from the giant plushy chasing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 4: The Struggle Is Real!**

 ***At Ayano's House** *** Time: 12:45 PM.**

* * *

Ayano was playing a game in her house and Shion came over for a visit. "About time you got here." Ayano said. She was playing a Yandere Arcade game.

"Player two not working." Shion said pressing buttons.

"Oh you got to put the quarters in." Ayano said, still playing the game.

"I have to pay for this?" Shion asked.

"Yea you got to pay for this. I don't."

"What's the point in having an arcade game in your house-"

"Listen Shion, that doesn't matter. Just put the quarters in." Shion wasn't to happy that she had to pay for this arcade game and Ayano didn't. It kind of made her mad but she decided to go with it. She pulls out one quarter.

"Oooh one quarter? Nah girl it's . 50 cents." Ayano said and waits for Shion to put the quarters in. She and Ayano fight eachother for a good 10 minutes. Ayano wins and Shion lost.

"Let's play again." Shion said and Ayano stops her.

"No you got to put two more quarters in."

"Really? I have to pay for this again. That's a ripoff Ayano. You know what...I've got to use the bathroom."

"Alright." As Shion goes to the bathroom. Ayano opens the door and appeared inside the bathroom.

"How'd you get from over there to over here?" Shion asked.

"That's besides the point, don't even worry about that. So you trying to use the bathroom?"

"Yea." Shion said rubbing her head.

"You got to go number one or number 2?"

"Number 1."

"Two dollars." Ayano said and held out her hand.

"I have to pay to use the bathroom. Well I gave you 50 cents."

"That don't matter girl, that was then, this is now. My water bill off the chains, I might charge you three for how viscous you are in Yandere Mode." Shion pulls out her wallet and gives Ayano two dollars and enters the bathroom.

"Thank you Shion. Now I got to make sure these bills are perfect and not fake." Ayano said and holds the dollars to her living room light. "Good." Shion finishes and Ayano was on her phone texting Info-chan. She stops Shion from passing her. "You said you were going number one, you were in their for a good 2 minutes."

"The faucet's not working. I can't even wash my hands." Shion said looking at hands.

"No shit. I turned the water off before you got here."

"How am I suppose to wash my hands now?" Shion asked, still looking at her hands.

"1 Dollar." Ayano said. Shion crosses her arms and looks away from Ayano.

"I ain't paying no damn dollar just to wash my hands. Are you crazy?"

"Yea...I'm a Yandere." Ayano said and Shion pays her and goes to the kitchen sink to wash her hands with a water bottle from the cabinet.

"This is bull." Shion said and sighed in annoyance to Ayano.

"The struggle is real Shion. The struggle is real." 10 minutes pass and Shion was going to play Yandere Simulator on Ayano's computer.

"The new update just came out. And you wanna play it?"

"Yes I want to play it."

"15 bucks."

"I only got 5."

"Okay. Here you go. Here's the very first update. You enjoy that girl, let me get you a mouse." Ayano said and went downstairs. 15 minutes pass and Ayano and Shion were sitting down at the couch telling Yandere jokes.

"That was a good one right their." Ayano said and high fives Shion.

"Now I'm thirsty. You got anything to drink?" The green haired Yandere asked.

"Yea. I just bought this today." Ayano said and pulled out apple juice. Shion opens it and takes a sip.

"21 cents."

"21 cents for a sip?" Shion asked.

"It's a 20 ounce bottle."

"I ain't paying 21 cents just for that. I'm out of here." Shion gives the drink back to Ayano and heads for the front door. Ayano opens it and enters the house.

"Hold up Shion."

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Don't worry about that. Now you trying to leave?"

"Yes. Now let me go."

"20 bucks." Ayano said and holds out her hand.

"20 bucks just to leave. Hell no. If you keep this up, I ain't coming over no more."

"Look...my bad alright...I'm sorry but I need 20 bucks right now. I'm trying to get Senpai something for his birthday."

"Look I ain't paying you nothing." Shion said and slaps Ayano.

Ayano went into Yandere Mode. "Slapped the shit out of me. Gonna cost you 10 bucks."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 5: No Yandere Simulator.**

 ***At Ayano's House** *** Time: 12:45 PM.**

* * *

Ayano was at her house, and she called Kotonoha over for some help.

"Was is it Ayano?" She asked.

"Look at my PC Kotonoha! What do you see?"

"I see Yandere Simulator."

"EXACTLY! And you know what's wrong! I can't download the update. Stupid files are corrupted and I can't play the update!" Ayano said in Yandere Mode. Ayano was panting and clentching her fists, it looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Look I got my PC with the update, we can just go to my house real quick." Kotonoha said and helps Ayano out the door and into the car. They drive and drive until they see Yuno Gasai with her Laptop.

"Is that Yuno?" Ayano asked.

"Yea."

"Let me say hi real quick." Ayano said and Kotonoha stops her car and Ayano gets out and walks to Yuno.

"Hey Yuno what's up girl?"

"Nothing much, just finished my date with Yuki and brought my PC with me. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. hehehehe...what's that on your screen?"

"Oh I finished downloading the Yandere Simulator Update." Yuno said and smiled at Ayano.

"Oh cool...WHAT'S THAT!?" Ayano pointed at a tree and Yuno looks at it and Ayano snatches her PC and gets back in the car and Kotonoha drives off. Yuno takes her phone out.

"Yuki...My PC got stolen." She said. Kotonoha and Ayano get home and Ayano starts playing the new update.

"Yea you killed her!" Kotonoha cheered her friend on.

"I know. That's what happens when these bitches try to get my Senpai!" Ayano said and someone bangs on the door.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded." Said a police man.

"You're going to jail." Kotonoha said to Ayano who was to focused on Yandere Simulator.

"NO!...I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KILL OSANA!" Ayano yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 6: THIRSTY?**

 ***At Ayano's House** *** Time: 12:45 PM.**

* * *

Ayano was at her house when she heard a knock at her door. It was Shion. "Hey Shion what's up girl?" She asked doing a handshake with her. "Yo, you thirsty?" She asked.

"Nah I'm good." Shion said and put her bag down on the floor.

"Fuck!" Ayano screamed in anger. "Okay that's cool. Come on." Ayano said and walked with Shion to the couch to watch some Anime. "I like this show." Ayano said while chuckling.

"Yea it's good." Shion said stretching her arms.

Ayano turned to Shion and asked, "Yo you thirsty yet?"

"No I'm good." Shion said, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Fuck." Ayano said silently and then laughs awkwardly.

"You got to see how many knives I have. Look. 1,2,3,4,5,6. Six different knives." Ayano said showing Shion her knife collection.

"That's cool. I wish I had one." Shion said picking up a small knife and looking at it.

"You thirsty yet?" Ayano asked.

"No." Shion said and put the knife back.

"Ok I was just playing. Your not thirsty?"

"No." Shion said as Ayano puts the knives back in her drawer.

"Fuck!" Ayano yelled out again. The girls are sitting down playing video games. "Man...playing video games sure makes me thirsty! Hahaha."

"You should probably get something to drink." Shion replied not caring why Ayano was acting a bit strange today.

"Yeah Yeah I should. Do you want something to drink?"

Shion shook her head, "No thank you." Ayano grunts loudly in frustration. The girls then run around the backyard of Ayano's house. Ayano stops Shion to ask her something.

"Yo..that was a good workout right?"

"Yea."

"You thirsty now right?"

"Not really." Shion said and shook her head. Ayano punches her hand in anger.

"Okay." Once the girls enter the house again. Shion was watching A Yandere Simulator montage. Ayano comes up to her. "Shion...hehe hehehe...yo Shion...hehe SHION!"

"What's up?" Shion asked taking off her headphones.

"Hey. I brought you some chips." Ayano and gives Shion a big bag of chips.

"Thanks Ayano." Shion opens the bag of chips and eats one.

"No problem."

"They're pretty stale...but good."

"Yea. That probably made you really thirsty right? Hehe."

"No."

"ARGH!" Ayano grabs the chips and throws them away as she got mad. Shion then put her headphones back on. After 10 minutes Shion was on her phone in the kitchen.

"Hey Shion. What you doing?" Ayano asked.

"I'm just texting my twin sister." Shion said. "But...you know every time I text...I get a weird tickle in my throat."

"I know what can fix that. You thirsty!? You want something to drink?"

"Yea sure."

"YES!" Ayano quickly got the drink and put a ice cube in and some water and gives it to Shion. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ayano." Shion drinks it all and Ayano was waiting for her response. Shion finishes the drink and looks at Ayano, still holding the cup.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you look inside the cup?" Shion looks inside the blue cup.

"An ice cube?"

"Shaped aaaaaas?"

"What?"

"SHION!" Ayano takes the cup out of Shion's hands and grabs the ice cube and shows it to her. "It's a fucking ice cube shaped like a fucking butcher knife! And you're telling me that's not a big deal!?"

"Yea." Shion nods.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE SHION! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT! ERASE MY NUMBER SHION! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" Ayano shouted in Yandere Mode as Shion shrugs and leaves the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 7: Apply Heat!**

 ***At Ayano's House** *** Time: 12:45 PM.**

* * *

Kotonoha was playing video games with Ayano. "You're getting your ass whooped Kotonoha let me help you, Ayano then grabbed her arms.

"No. I don't care. I'm playing right now." Kotonoha tried to jerk Ayano off of her.

"GIVE IT TO ME FUCK!" Ayano pulled hard and a pop was heard from Kotonoha's right arm

"OW! Ayano...I think you just dislocated my arm." Kotonoha had tears in her eyes.

"Stop playing around Kotonoha."

"Look." Kotonoha swings her right arm and it dangles.

"Oh shit. Uh...let me fix it." Ayano said getting into position.

"Ok." Ayano then grabbed Kotonoha's left arm

"No wait, that's the wrong-" And pulls with all her might. Kotonoha screams. "OW!"

"What?" Ayano asked.

"That was the wrong arm!" Kotonoha said crying.

"OH SHIT! My bad Kotonoha! I'm sorry!"

"My arms!" Kotonoha stands up and swings her arms.

"I CAN FIX IT KOTONOHA!"

"No call 911 I ain't dealing with this."

"We're not calling 911, they're gonna take forever to get here." Kotonoha kept swinging her arms. "STOP DOING THAT SHIT! YOU GONNA FUCK THEM UP EVEN MORE! Trust me on this. I've seen this on TV once. Ayano takes both her Yandere friend's arms and had her foot against her left leg. "Ok...on three...1...2...3! Ayano pulls hard and snaps Kotonoha's left leg as she falls down.

"OW MY LEG!" She screamed.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!"

"My leg." Kotonoha cried.

"Kotonoha listen to me... I got this alright. Just stand still. I'll apply heat...or is it ice...no it's heat. I'll apply heat to the wounds and you'll be fine. You ready? Here we go." Ayano then rubs her hands together in a fast motion and places them on Kotonoha's shoulders. "Do you feel that?"

"No." Kotonoha said while shaking her hand.

"FUCK! ALRIGHT! UM...I'VE GOT IT!" Ayano got back on her feet and reached for a lighter. "YES! Okay I got the lighter! So what I'm gonna do is light it up and then what's gonna happen is the heat it's go-it's gonna stay on their and I'ma put it to the wound and then trust me trust me!" Ayano tries the light 6 times but it fails. "FUCK! Alright Yes!" Ayano got a pistol. "NO! DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT FOR YOU! WHAT I'M GONNA DO IS I'MA UM..I'MA GONNA SHOOT A COUPLE OF SHOTS IN THE AIR AND THEN WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IS..IT'S GONNA GET REAL HOT AND THEN I'MA APPLY IT-TRUST ME JUST WATCH!" Ayano shoots the gun three times into the air. She then goes down to Kotonoha. "Alright, while the barrel is still hot. I'm gonna put it right here in the middle of your chest. What's that gonna do is it's gonna spread the heat to all your ligaments, don't ask me how to spell that but we're gonna give it a shot alright here we go." Ayano accidentally shoots Kotonoha in the chest and kills her. "OH SHIT! OH MY GOD UM OH MY GOD! OH FUCK!" Ayano pulled out her phone to dial 911. "911...listen...my friend just committed suicide."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 8: AWKWARD SILENCE!**

 ***At Ayano's House** *** Time: 9:00 PM.**

* * *

Shion and Ayano were sitting at the couch.

"Yo...I'm thinking about getting my third nipple peirced. What's your opinion on that?" Shion asked Ayano.

"Ummm...everyone only has two nipples." Ayano said as she walked away and Shion felt her chest and looked.

"What?" Shion asked speechless.

"Yo do you remember yesterday when we went to that spa and there were these 3 boys and they were hanging out and stuff. Two of them were really jacked up doe so forget them. There was one of them. He had like short green hair. Dark green eyes. OH MY GOD HE WAS CUTE! I should have gotten his number." Ayano said, thinking about that cute boy she met yesterday.

"That was my mom." Shion said. Ayano looked down as she blushed and Shion sighed. Awkward silence.

"So...her and your dad still together?"

"Yea." Shion replied. Moments later the girls are playing Yandere Simulator.

"Okay...now kill that girl..hurry before she gets away!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Got her." Shion said.

"Nice job...yo pause it real quick..I need to tell you a story...Okay so I go to GameStop the other day right? So I got a little carried away, not gonna lie. But I bought these 6 games here and they were like each 50 dollars and what not."

"It's been over a year now and you haven't paid me my 100 dollars back." Shion said. Ayano looks away and blushed again in embarrassment. She picked up a game and showed it to Shion.

"This one has...two player...mode...so we...can play together. I have an extra controller so..." Ayano pulls the game onto the floor and looked away from Shion. Who shook her head.

The girls start talking about going to the cotton drifting festival two weeks ago. "It was the best festival ever! We got to the front row earlier then anyone else to see Rika's performance as the shrine maiden and she did good." Ayano said.

"Yea...she's done that for over 5 years now."

"I love you." Ayano blurred out. Shion eyes got wide. Awkward silence again.

"Umm...I'm gonna go...I'll call you later Ayano." Shion left the room.

"I love you Shion." Ayano whispered. Shion then came back the next day and the two talk again. Shion pulls a knife and twirls it around.

"You know Ayano. I remember my first kill. It was a little bit awkward cause she was a runner." Ayano scoots away from Shion who entered Yandere Mode, she knew she was the most dangerous out of her, Yuno and Kotonoha combined! "I'm glad I did it though, I got some steam off my shoulders, I felt relaxed once I killed her...and it felt great. How was your first kill?"

"Umm...I haven't killed anyone...yet." Ayano gulped.

"Oh! Okay...I only killed like 6 people." Shion said and sharpens the knife on the coffee table near the couch her and Ayano were sitting on. "And guess what Ayano?"

"What?" Ayano looked at her.

"You're lucky number 7." Shion looked at Ayano with crazed eyes. Ayano gulps.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 9: Ayano Gets Robbed By Yuno!**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano enters her house as Yuno Gasai was waiting by the door with a gun. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yuno screamed and puts her hand gun to Ayano's neck.

"OH SHIT! Oh my god! Okay...umm oh man...uhh what do you want? What do you want?" Ayano asked putting her hands up.

"Give me your wallet." Yuno said in Yandere Mode.

"Dammit! I jut got paid. Alright umm...I'm just curious though. How long have you been in here?"

"...3 Hours."

"3 Hours? You know how much shit you could've taken? I mean my TV and Computer are worth more so-"

"Shut up!" Yuno cut Ayano off, pressing her gun harder against her neck.

"Okay, I was just saying. And I can also add this? If you would allow me...uh you're being a little rude and you're going about this all wrong. I think I could help you...cause I think with a little GUIDANCE...you could become the best robber ever, I'm just trying to help you out, just for one second." Ayano turned to face Yuno who put her gun down. Seconds go by and Ayano and Yuno switch places. Yuno enters the house and Ayano held her hand gun. "Seize!" Ayano said while putting her gun to Yuno's back. "Stop right their and hand me your wallet...please!...Only if you don't have any major bills due, such as: Your electric bill, water bill and internet cause everyone likes to be on the internet now a days. And also you can keep your drivers license and..anything that is hard to replace like social security cards or anything like that. Okay so that's how you do it." Ayano gave back Yuno's gun who faced her. "So that's what you wanna do so try it on me. Try it on me." Yuno cocks her hand gun and the two Yanderes start all over. Ayano opens the door and Yuno pressed her gun to her back.

"Mam...please I'm sorry but I know you had a rough day but can you please give me your wallet...you can hand it to me SO GIVE IT UP BITCH!"

"NO! You were so close Yuno! You almost had it! Again. Again. Again." Ayano and Yuno switch roles once more and Yuno opens the door. Ayano went into action. "Freeze please, that rhymed-you know what people like that, but you know what? Forget about the gun. It's 2016, gotta think outside the box. Knife." Ayano pulled her knife out.

"Oh damn! That's fire!"

"I know right? And just like your breath too but anyways what you wanna do is, put her right hand on their shoulder like this. And then with a swift motion you wanna go in three times to the stomach." Ayano puts her left hand on her left shoulder.

"Just three times?" Yuno asked holding up three fingers.

"Just three no more than that. Let me show you."

"Wait-" Yuno gets stabbed three times in the stomach by Ayano who counted each stab.

"Now what you wanna do is: Can I please have your wallet mam?" Ayano asked and Yuno coughs up blood and gives Ayano her wallet.

"Thank you." Ayano puts her wallet in her pocket. "So now what you wanna do is." Ayano opens the front door and Yuno walks out. "You wanna make a left and then a right a few blocks from my house to the hospital. Hurry up you're losing a lot of blood. And you don't have insurance, I can see it in your eyes. Thank you Yuno and have a good day." Yuno walks slowly to where Ayano told her to go too and Ayano shuts the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 10: Ayano Meets Another Yandere!**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano was playing Yandere Simulator on her laptop as her door opens. She went to go see who it was and she found a pink girl walking into her living room to a shelf with DVDs. Ayano got a little scared and walked slowly to the room. Her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?"

"Yo My girl, I was just wondering though, what's your favorite Anime is?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"I got a ton of those. I got Higurashi-Hello?" Ayano closed her phone and went into the living room and walked slowly to the girl who was texting on her phone. "DAMN! YO! OH MY GOD AM I DREAMING!? Yo first of all. Huge fan of your work **Yuno Gasai**. Number 2, is that a flip phone? Yo you know that the IPhone came out right?"

Yuno nods. "I'm just saying though, would you want me to hook you up with one?" Ayano asked. Yuno shook her head as she was in Yandere Mode. "Okay...but listen you ever heard of me? Ayano Aishi, Yandere Simulator?"

Yuno shook her head.

"Come on girl, hold one maybe you'll recognize me now." Ayano did her laugh pose and face. "No?"

Yuno shook her head again.

"Damn! I need to stream or something more. But yo whatcha doing in my house?"

Yuno took out a big knife.

"DAMN THAT'S A BIG ASS KNIFE! Yo I would love for you to kill me right now but yo...can we hang out first?"

Yuno thinks and nods.

"YES!" Ayano screamed and jumped happily. The two are sitting on a couch. "Yo the first thing we could do is watch Anime. Higurashi what's good though?" Ayano pulled out Higurashi season 1 DVD.

Yuno, still in Yandere Mode, grabbed her knife and showed it to Ayano.

"I was just kidding. You know we got to watch Mirai Nikki." Yuno smiled and placed her knife down. "Should I get popcorn?"

Yuno nods. Ayano tells a story to Yuno.

"So this guy dates a girl right. And she tells him she's pregnant. So the boy is scared and is freaking out. More then the way you freaked me out when you got here, and then the girl says April Fools. And I was like 'Bitch it's December!'

Yuno shook her head and face palmed herself.

"Yuno. I was thinking. There's this chick...that owns me money...and she hasn't contact me in over 5 years. Maybe like...you could go to her house and...like threaten her you know what I'm saying?"

Yuno does the money sign and looked at Ayano.

"Oh? You want Money? 50?" Ayano and Yuno are arm wreslting.

"BAM BITCH WHO WON NOW! HUH I JUST WHOOPED YOUR ASS GASAI!" Ayano yelled out and Yuno pulled out her knife.

"DAMN I WAS KIDDING YOU'RE THE SHIT DAM...WHAT!?" Ayano and Yuno then start watching Mirai Nikki.

"Damn Yuno! You stabbed the shit out of her." Ayano said and looked at Yuno who was shaking in fear holding a pillow. "Yo my girl? I know you ain't scared! How the fuck you scared of your own Anime my girl!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? What kind of shit is this?"

Yuno goes to the front door and Ayano meets up with her. "Yo I'm having too much fun though...what you want to do next?"

"I got to go back to Yuki." Yuno said.

"Oh damn...you sure you don't want to kill me?"

Yuno shook her head.

"Damn. I guess if you got to go you got to girl." Ayano shakes Yuno's hand and hugs her and steps on her shoe. Making it dirty. "Yo my bad, I didn't mean to step on your new shoes that Yuki bought you." Yuno pulled out her knife and stabs Ayano in the heart.

"DAMN THAT HURT A LOT! Yo I've been falling everyday and that hurt more than that-" Ayano shakes and falls down dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 11: Yandere VS Info.**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Info-chan was at Ayano's house, playing video games together. Info-chan was beating Ayano's butt in the game. Ayano got mad and lost. She looked at Info-chan and said to her. "I bet I can beat you in a footrace."

"Alright Let's do this." Info-chan said and nodded. Info and Ayano stare each other down.

* * *

 **FOOT RACE!**

The two were outside ready to run. The two start running. Ayano was already out of breath. She stops running as Info-chan passes her.

 **INFO-1. YANDERE-0**

* * *

 **BAKING!**

Ayano opens the oven and takes out a small cupcake.

Info-chan opens her oven and takes out a large birthday cake.

 **INFO-2. YANDERE-0**

* * *

 **SHOTS!**

Ayano opens the bottle of super hot water and takes a sip. "WHOOO!"

Info shook her head and drinks from the entire bottle. "Pussy."

 **INFO-3. YANDERE-0**

* * *

 **ARM WRESTLING!**

Ayano and Info grab hands and start to arm wreslte. Info-chan wins.

 **INFO-4. YANDERE-0**

* * *

 **PUSH UPS!**

Info-chan starts to do push ups. She completes all 10 and Ayano was laying on the ground...and did 0.

 **INFO-5. YANDERE-0**

* * *

 **MAGIC!**

Both Info-chan and Ayano had magic wands. Ayano goes first and summons a Yuno Plushy Doll.

"I will literally kill everybody here." She said and disappears.

Info-chan does her magic spell next. She waves her wand and Ayano disappears. Info-chan then steals Ayano's laptop and the Senpai shrine.

 **INFO-8. YANDERE-0**

 **INFO-CHAN WINS**!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 12: Soul Situation!**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano wakes up and went downstairs to see a male she had never seen before. "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Soul Evans. Now where's my money?" He asked, sitting on Ayano's couch.

"What?"

"Did you not here me bitch. Where the fuck is my money!?" Soul asked.

"Motherfucker, what money!?" Ayano snapped.

"The money Rico said you owned." He answered.

"First of all, who the fuck is Rico!? Second of all, you need to get the fuck out my spot playa!"

"Hold on baby. Check my pocket. Now you better watch your tone or you'll be singing with bullets in your mouth." Soul said as he had a gun in his left pocket. The front door opens and Maka came in.

"What's taking so long?" Maka asked Soul.

"Bitch! Didn't I tell you to stay in the car!?" Soul snapped at his girl as Ayano watched on.

"It was boring in their." Maka yawned.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass back in the car and if you turn the AC off I'm gonna knock the fuck out your ass!"

Maka turned to look at Ayano.

"Wait hold on. You making eye contact with this bitch!?"

"No I just glanced."

"You know what, go stay in the corner and close your eyes and close that damn mouth of yours before I shove something in it!"

"Pause on that." Ayano said.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Soul yelled at Ayano.

"Look at you Maka. You used to be a bad bitch, fucking embarrassment, that's why I take you no where. That's why you gotta stay in the car. Look at them dirty ass dreads. Them shits were white when I met you. And look at you. You're style is whack! I sent you to Wal-Mart yesterday to buy some pants and bitch you come back out with an outfit! What type of shit is that? You better get your shit together and you better get it today."

"Come on man. You don't have do your girl like that." Ayano said in disbelief at what she saw.

"Hold on. You're trying to holla at my girl? Looking at my chick?"

"No man! What I'm gonna do with that?" Ayano pointed at Maka. "I already got my Senpai."

"Oh...so I'm not hot enough for ya?" Maka asked Ayano.

"No...I mean you're cute but..not my type...I'm just saying." Ayano replied.

"Tomorrow, if you don't have my money. I'm gonna shoot this place up." Soul said.

"Look man...I'm not all of that violence or nothing."

"You know what. I'm getting inpatient with you."

"No wait...look I got the money-AHHHH!" Soul and Maka both tackle Ayano down.

Another door opens. "Shit this the wrong house." Black Star said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction, A Parody/Comedy. Taken from the idea from DashieXP videos.**

 **YandereXP.**

 **Chapter 13: Mini Hater!**

 ***At Ayano's House***

* * *

Ayano was sitting down on the couch, talking with Info-chan about Osana.

"Yeah, she tried to steal my Senpai. Ain't nobody! And I mean nobody taking my Senpai away! Shit...if they try they have another thing coming."

"Yo motherfucker!" A mini Ayano appeared on the couch. Ayano looked around to see who said that. "Down here!" Ayano saw her mini self.

"Hold up, aren't there supposed to be two of y'all?" Ayano asked her mini self.

"Hell nah! I killed that motherfucker with her soft Yandere ass...pause though." Said Mini Ayano. Ayano was so confused.

"Um aren't you suppose to be on my shoulders or something?" She asked.

"Them fat ass shoulders!? You want me to fall off them shits? Hell nah! Look girl. The reason I came up to this bitch is because you need to change your gear up girl! You need to step that Yandere level up! Whatever you gotta rock I gotta rock. And I ain't happy with that shit! And another thing! Why you gotta yell all the damn time!? You need to calm that shit down playa." The real Ayano was getting very annoyed with this mini Ayano.

"You think I always want to yell like this? I don't motherfucker but I'm you. This is that bullshit! You make me so damn mad sometimes! Goddamn! Hold up...I got take this call." The mini Ayano pulled her phone out and talked with Info-chan, while the real Ayano stared her down in Yandere Mode.

"Yeah, I'm good...Nah...I'm just yelling at myself over here...look at this damn...Yandere ass...fat fuck...I can't stand this bitch! Why do you think I always gotta wear this uniform...it's this motherfucker...jeez...damn...alright...I'm gonna hit you back...yeah for sure...alright...bye.." Mini Ayano put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the Yandere Mode the real Ayano was in. "Tell me this...why haven't you gotten Senpai yet? Are you purposesly letting those ulgy hags take him from you on purpose just so you can kill them!? I mean that's smart and all but you need that diughh...that Senpai diguuhg...you know what I'm saying? You want to be a virgin your whole life!? Hell no! I would be all on Senpai's lap right about now...this entire thing makes no sense!"

"You know what? You're abouslety right playa." Ayano said and smacks the mini Ayano.

"Awwwwww...so you tried to kill me huh? But I'm magical motherfucker so that shit ain't gonna work on me...now listen bitch." Mini Ayano appeared on the other side of the couch and had a gun on her. She locks on to the real Ayano.

"Girl what the hell you're gonna do with that little ass gun, that shit gonna tickle." Mini Ayano shoots at Ayano in the neck. "Pfttt...I told you-" Ayano then falls down dead.


End file.
